


[Podfic] shrug off the shroud

by AceOfTigers



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fix-It, Frottage, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Mutual Pining, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Porn with Feelings, Suicidal Thoughts, a well-adjusted resilient bard and his disassociating witcher bf, fantasy world where everyone has meaningful convos about their feelings am i right?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24912106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOfTigers/pseuds/AceOfTigers
Summary: Podfic ofshrug off the shroudby unconscious.Author's Summary:Jaskier's student doesn’t see him when she skids into the tavern. Her friends are already present, drinking merrily, and she slaps their table so hard their tankards rattle.“Have you heard?" She flashes a gossiper's secretive grin. "The White Wolf’s gone mad.”After Geralt sends Jaskier away, Jaskier returns to Oxenfurt and builds a good (albeit unfulfilling) life there. He's fine—moving on, truly—until gut-wrenching rumors start to circulate that the White Wolf's lost his his mind. Jaskier's a bard. A truth-teller. He can't just let the rumors go unsubstantiated.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 30
Kudos: 104





	[Podfic] shrug off the shroud

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [shrug off the shroud](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23027161) by [unconscious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unconscious/pseuds/unconscious). 



  
  


### With Music / Sound Effects

**Length:** 02:08:00  
 **Size:** 135 MB  
  
**Right-click and choose "save as" to download:** [[Podfic] shrug off the shroud (music) - MP3](https://archive.org/download/witcher-shrugofftheshroudmusic-unconscious/Witcher_shrugofftheshroud%28music%29_unconscious.mp3)

### Without Music / Sound Effects

**Length:** 02:06:11  
 **Size:** 133 MB  


**Right-click and choose "save as" to download:** [[Podfic] shrug off the shroud - MP3](https://archive.org/download/witcher-shrugofftheshroudmusic-unconscious/Witcher_shrugofftheshroud_unconscious.mp3)

### Credits

**Cover artist:** AceOfTigers  
**Music:** "While We Have The Sun" by Mirah Yom Tov Zeitlyn & Ginger Brooks Takahashi ([YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UTtCalHfgLc))  
**Sound Effect:** [vrodge at freesound.org](https://freesound.org/people/vrodge/sounds/119499/)  
**Work skin:** adapted from [Azdaema's AO3-Skin_Podfic](https://github.com/Azdaema/AO3-Skin_Podfic/tree/master/version%201)  


**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration has blessed me again, and in the middle of my final edit, the perfect song came to me like a bolt out of the blue. You should definitely go listen to the full thing, it’s so lovely, and such a good match for this story. And, if you, like me, were ever a _Firefly / Serenity_ fan, do yourself a favor and go check out the inimitable lim’s [gorgeous fanvid](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v4jx0LdlrPI) where I was first introduced to this song.
> 
> Comments and kudos are treasured!


End file.
